


Kiss it Better

by Ireallylovepuppies101



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Brainy being a good boyfriend, M/M, while Lightning Lad is being an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireallylovepuppies101/pseuds/Ireallylovepuppies101
Summary: Brainy takes care of his hurt Super-boyfriend who is high on pain meds.





	Kiss it Better

Walking around anxiously, Brainiac 5 looked back up at the medbay doors, hoping that the people on the other side would finish up soon.

Today was a very rare occasion, Superman got wounded in battle.

Brainy had his back turned for a second and the next thing he knows Superman cries out in pain and is falling from the sky. Thankfully when he caught him the Coluan could tell that the wound wasn't life threatening.It was obviously very painful for his boyfriend though.

While the other Legion members held back the enemy Brainiac 5 rushed Superman back to Legion HQ for medical treatment. Now he was waiting for Superman's treatment to finish up since he wasn't allowed to treat Superman himself, something about how it's difficult to keep a clear mind when tending to wounded loved ones.

Brainiac 5 supposed he could understand that. He could normally handle tense situations when one of his friends were hurt in battle, but he couldn't ignore the feeling of his heart dropping when he saw Clark falling, and the blue of his suit staining red.

He was somewhat hopeful that the others would call him back into battle so he could blast a hole through the jackass who did this to his Superman.

Shaking his head, Brainy pushed back the hateful thoughts.

He shouldn't let his emotions get the better of him in battle, it could cloud his judgment and someone else, including himself, could get seriously hurt as a result.

If he did get called on for help by the others he would keep a clear head and focus on a the safest way to take down the enemy.

Until then, he would stay here and wait close to Superman. That's what Superman would do for him when he gets wounded or needs to download a backup. He'd wait by his side and greet him with a loving smile. Clark was always mushy like that.

Hearing the med bay doors open Brainy turned to face Saturn Girl and Shrinking Violet as they walked out of the room. "I'm assuming everything went well?"

Smiling, Saturn Girl moved out of the way so Brainy could walk into the med bay. "He'll be fine, He just needed stitches. Though I should warn you that we had to give him some strong pain killers, so he might be out of it for a while."

Nodding, Brainy thanked his friends before walking past them and into the room.

He could already hear the soft familiar snores coming from the figure on one of the beds.

Smiling a little, Brainy grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it while he watched Clark sleep peacefully. Noticing Superman's hand slightly hanging off the edge of the bed, Brainy carefully reached for it and held it gently in both of his metal green hands.

______________________________

"Aaaaaawww, this is like a scene from one of Bouncing Boy's relic shows. What are they called? Soup Oprahs?"

A voice sighed in annoyance.

"Soap Operas, Lightning Lad. I suppose this would, considering that those kinds of television series like to use hospital settings to much for dramatic moments. Though it's not like Superman is in a coma or is suffering memory loss."

  
The first voice just chuckled.

"Yeah, but just look at you two! The sweet caring smartass boyfriend sitting at his wounded hero's bedside while cradling his hand!"

Wondering what the heck was going on, Clark finally forced his heavy eyes to crack open and look around. Blinking away the blurs in his vision, Superman could see a guy with orange hair laughing on his right.

To his left though, was someone looking at the other person with a very annoyed expression, and yet.

"....Are you an angel?"

Pulling his attention away from Lightning, Brainy looked down at Superman surprised that he was already awake, and by what he said. "E-excuse me?"

Giving a lopsided smile, Clark lifted his free hand and pointed at Brainy. "Yooouuuu, are really pretty... I really like your hair pretty angel."

Hearing Lightning snickering, Brainy shot him a quick glare before looking back at his boyfriend. "I'm not an angel Clark, I'm a Coluan. Saturn Girl wasn't kidding when she said the pain killer medication was strong."

Gasping, Clark looked at Brainy surprised. "You know my name?? That's so amazing!"

Clearing his throat so he wouldn't laugh, Lightning Lad smirked down at Superman. "Yup, Brainy here knows about everything! Cute and smarts. Sorry though, he already has a boyfriend."

Eyes widening, a sad pout formed on the hero's face as he wrapped both hands around Brainy's green hands. "Noooooooooo!"

Looking up, Brainy gave Lightning a very unhappy look.

"Get **out**."

Feeling a chill go down his spine from Brainy's ton of voice, Lightning told Superman to get well soon before leaving the med bay quickly. Sighing, Brainy tugged at Superman's strong grip before freeing one of his hands and patting his head of soft curly black hair. "It's okay Clark it's okay. Lightning Lad was just being an idiot."

Sniffling, Superman leaned into Brainy's touch. "So you, don't have a boyfriend?"

Smiling a little, the robotic hero leaned over and gave Superman a kiss on the lips. "You're my boyfriend Clark."

Holding back his own laughter, Brainy watched as his boyfriend's sad pout turned into a big dorky smile. "Really?? Oh my gosh I'm the luckiest guy in all of Smallville!"

_________________________________

Huffing in frustration, Brainy turned around and glared at Superman attempting to get out of bed. "Superman I swear if you get out of bed again I will use a red sun lamp on you and have you tied down in bed."

Raising an eyebrow, Superman carefully got back into his bed and carefully leaned back. "You guys actually have a red sun lamp? Why?"

  
Walking back into the hero's room, Brainy fluffed his boyfriend's pillow so he could lean on it comfortable. "How do you think we managed to stitch you up in the first place 'Man of Steel'? I made it for emergency medical situations."

Ever since Superman woke up and the drugs started to wear off, he was moved from the med bay to his room in Legion HQ so he could recover.

  
That didn't mean that the hero actually stayed in bed. Not use to being so injured, Clark tried getting up many times only for Brainy to shoo him back to his bed.

Sighing, Superman lifted up his shirt and looked at his healing injury. "Well at least I heal fast so that's good."

Nodding in agreement, Brainiac 5 stepped back and crossed his arms while giving his boyfriend a stern look. "I'm serious Clark, Even if you can heal fast you still need to stay in bed for now so you don't pull at your wound. I'll be back to check on you soon but for now I need to finish up my work."

Giving in, Clark started to get comfortable in bed before looking back up at Brainy. "Can I have just one more kiss?"

Rolling his eyes, Brainy leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his hero's lips.

"Okay. You're still really mushy."


End file.
